NPCs
is a well known NPC.]] NPCs stands for Non-Player Characters. All of the characters that you will run into in the game are NPCs. The majority of them are either malevolent plants/animals, or people. Examples of NPCs are characters such as: Yulgar, Aria, Valencia, and Robina. #/Symbol *"Cheeks" *"Meibee" *"Yulgar" A *Aalis *Adeline *Adora *Advisor *Aegis *Aelthai *Aeos *Aeron *Agent 58 *Ahmet Ptah *Aiea *Aine *Aineias *Airheart *Aisha *Akanthus *Akiiki *Akira *Akriloth *Alanni *Aleet *Alekta & Megana *Alesia *Alexander *Alina *Alison *Alpha Abomination *Alta *Alz'ein *Amadis *Amara *An Bei *Andazoth *Ando *Andy *Anjana *AnnaLissa *Annapurna *Anoril *Aoife *Aquella *Aqui *Archimoodes *Aria *Arisone *Aristeerdes *Arrrghus *Artix von Krieger *Aryel *Asandar *Ashendal *Ash DragonBlade *Aspar *Astrid *Au'Mydas *Aurelle *Avocet *Awdreetoo *Ayane *Azardo *Azhura *Aziza *Azza Kadylla B *B. ShakeSpear *B.M. Moglin *Baba Yaga *Baby Coulomb *Badoosh *Baffet *Bajacu' *Balaur *Ballyhoo *Balthar *Barnaclebukkit *Baron Valtrith *Barvra *Bastantus *Batoro *Bear *Beleen *Bernan *Biff *Big Daddy *Billy the Octopus *Birnan *Bjorn *Blet *Blizzy *Blowheart *Blue *Bob, the Sneevil *Boof *Boogloogie *Boogmoog *BorkBork *Bote Adedan *Bram *Brandi *BraveSirRobin *Broomstick *Browser *Brump *Brunhilda *Bubble *Bubble (cat) *Bubbles *Buck C *Cap'n Jack *Captain Blackberry *Captain Davey *Captain Hugo *Captain James *Captain Lestrad *Captain Mazurek *Captain Rolith *Capt'n Crush *Caran *Carat *Carri *Catlyn *Caylan *Cee *Celeritas *Celesa *Cestis *Chainsword *Chairman *Chance *Chaney *Channiru *Char *Char (Dragon) *Charlie *Chaz *Cheshire Twilly *Chiku *Chilly *Chisagen *Chomper *Cicante *Cinandor *Cinante *Cinder *Cinquefoil *Circe *Coach *Cole *Coraline *Crabastian *Crest *Cronix *Crushinatrix5000 *Cryozen *Cryozen Jr *Crystah *Crystal *Csarnen *Cyanar *Cysero *Cysero's Orb D *D-4Q1 *Dabull *Dage the Sneevil *Dahari *Daimen *Daimyo *Dakarai *Danyel *Dave v.384.16 *Davy Bones *Death *Deatharrows *Decair *Demento *Dementon *Demoosthenes *Dian *Diawe *Dirk *Doctor When *Donovan *Doormouse *Doozle *Dorian *Dornalca *Dorothy *Doug Digg *Dr. Voltabolt *Dracelix *Dragonmaster Frostscythe *Drakath *Drakonnan *Draniv *Dread E *E.Gon *Edd *Edgar *Edmund *Edy *Effa *Einn *Eirn *Elanee *Elene *Ellial *Elucidas *Elysia *En *Endaru *Ennwen *Eric Ravenwing *Etaos *Ethan *Eviddia *Evil You *Evren *Eydis *Eyeo *Eyma Krav F *Fae *Faery *Falstaff *Fantan *Faramonde *Farmer Rowan *Farwyn *Fawn *Felst Yaga *Femur *Fenrir *Fiam *Fiamme *Fila *Fionn *Fizzle *Flitter Flier *Fluffy *Fomos *Frack *Fra-ki *Frank *Freague *Freddie *Frostval Future *Frostval Past *Frostval Present *Frosty G *Galanoth *Galliver *Gary The Ice Elf *Gasper *Gea *Gemini *Gen. Sharthallis *General Sneevord *General Varax *Geo *George Lowe *Gerda *Gervin *Ghost *Giant Pip *Gilth Yaga *G'joob *Glenn *Gloomtail *Gnix *Goober *Gordy *Gorgok *Grams *Gravelynn *Gred *Greed *Green *Grenwog *Gretel *Grill Master *Gris *Groft Nyori *Grogory *Groll Blackclaw *Grubbs *Guard Nomas *Guard Reggie *Guardian Ashlynn *Guardian Brandus *Guardian Bruce *Guardian Chuck *Guardian Cris *Guardian Dragon *Guardian Eckheart *Guardian Elgar *Guardian Elgeon *Guardian Endnai *Guardian Flak *Guardian Fortuna *Guardian Fred *Guardian Grohl *Guardian Harold *Guardian Hodges *Guardian Holt *Guardian Jafar *Guardian Jenny *Guardian Kain *Guardian Kris *Guardian Landen *Guardian Matron *Guardian Mekiai *Guardian Mindi *Guardian Mok *Guardian Myra *Guardian Nahl *Guardian Nigel *Guardian Rakar *Guardian Ria *Guardian Richtor *Guardian Rikah *Guardian Roagh *Guardian Roc *Guardian Selesma *Guardian Steve *Guardian Tenza *Guardian Yelsh *Guardian Ynnae *Guffer *Guko H *Haeos *Halda Sulji *Hamster *Haquikah *Harry *Harry (Jellyfish) *Hawke *Helga *Hero (You) *Hex *High Cultist *High Priest *Hindeer *Hoji *Holli *Honrad *Hot Dogs *Hubert *Hudson *Huff Puff *Huntmaster Frrwl *Husani I *Ian *Iathe *Icemaster Yeti *Ikea *Illumina *Imaru *Ina *Ingaberg *Inspector Doyle *Ironeye *Ironmog *Irwin Dundee *Isiri *Itchi *Izaac *Izotz J *Jaania *Jack Strife *Jack-O-Dragon *Jacque *Jeff *Jenny *Jibbley *Jimmy The Eye *Johnson *Jonath *Jonesy *Jorhath *Josh *Joules *Ju *Jubei *Julia Fields K *Kaila *Kajap *Kamilah *Kara SuLema *Karina *Kasuf *Kat *Kathool *Katia *Kay *Kayla *Keelia *Kendrick *Kensai *Kesra *Ketra *Khazri *Khy'Rhian *Kiboh *Kid Voltabolt *Killer Dragonman *King Alteon *King Linus *King Sneed *King Sneevrick *Kitty *Kittypillar *Kixi *Klaatu *Klatu *Kneibil *Knox *Kolanor *Kolt *Kordana *Kraola *Kruchhusten *Kuli-ana *Kyanos L *L.H.C. *Labrusca *Lady Celestia *Lady Ravenwing *Laesa Forn *Lanrete *Lara *Lara (Purple Day) *Lark *Lauren *Lavender *Lazuli *Leanie *Leeta *Lellana *Lexalia *Liam-Liam *Lief *Lief Linken *Lil' William *Lilithe *Lilka *Lim *Lime the Moglin *Lira *Lis *Lodan *Lojaali Vero *Lon *Lord Asparagus *Lord F.A.L *Lord Frydae XIII *Lord Valorus *Loress *Lost Soul *Lowe *Lucy *Lugosi *Lukei *Lukkhi *LuluB3777 *Lust M *M. Par Toot *Maavari *Maddy *Madiri *Madu *Mae Pi *Maestro911 *Maeve *Mage Elros *Maguari *Magus Hansa *Major General *Malek *Malich Salavich *Malifact *ManaCrest *Mandi *Maple Linken *Marlon *Mar'vel *Mary *Maryann *Masked Skeleton *Masub *Matey *Maurice *Maya *Mayor Dolan *Mayor Rayf *Mayor Waen *Megakyle *Megs *Megz *Mel *Melissa *Mennace *Mephisto *Merchant Cyan *Merchant Siyan *Meringue *Miguel *Mi'Kael *Milkior *Mince, the Barber *Miner Thirtyniner *Miranda *Missy *Mizandeous *Moab *Molly *Moodea *Morgan *Mozza *Mr. Chicken *Mr. Glaisarus *Mr. Puddingshins *Mr. Voltabolt *Mritha *Mrs. Puddingshins *Mrs. Voltabolt *Murf *Murk *Musuk Yaga *Mux *Mysterious G. *Mysterious Orb *Mysterious Stranger *Mysterious Undead NPC *Myx N *Nadezhda *Nailah *Nancy Lee *Navon *Necro *Necromancer Nicto *Necromantress *Necrotic Blade of Doom *Ned *Neema *Ne'er Duwell *Nesh *Neso *Nestor *Niak *Nibbleface *Nifaria *Nightshade *Nikemorya *Niki *Niklos *Nirios *Nivalis *Noma Knight *Nommer *Norsk *NosfeRATu *Noxus *Nythera O *Oakley Linken *Ob-Noxus *Officer Esda *Ogorek *Oishii *Okuchi No Okami *Olaf *Old Man *Olfar *Oni *Oolagah *Ophelia *Ophelia (HHD) *Orb d' Amour *Oregold *Ormrir *Oroon *Orvin *Oscar *Oslo *Osnero Yaga P *Pachelbel *Paina Jainen *Paint Fairy *Pamela *Panae *Pandora *Papa Moglin *Pascali *Patch, the Barber *Pathstalker *Patron *Paul *Perdue *Phil *Pi Mae *Pikhan *Poe *Portrait *Posey243k *Princess *Princess Brittany *Princess Tara *Princess Victoria *Prius *Private Billy Club *Private Bradley *Pro Pain *Ptolemy *Pyre Spy Q *Queen of Tarts *Queen Pallor R *R. Stiltsken *Rahea *Rahl *Rakkaus Dejya *Ralon *Ralph *Rap Scallion *Rapina *Rat *Ra'Ta *Raven *Red *Red (Void Ship Saga) *Red Queen *Redoute *Reens *Regensberg *Reimato *Reni *Reph *Rhidlareh *Rhubarb *Rhyo *Riadne *Rika *Rileh *Rimblade *Rin *Roberts *Robina the Hood *Roblos *Rosemary *Rostock *Rubix *Ruga *Ryoki S *S. Chalet *Sabrina *Saellah *Safiria *Sage *Sahara *Salad *Sally *Sammers *San Robin *Sanders *Sandwitch *Sandy *Sa'vaya *ScaredCrow *Scary Doll *Scown Drell *Scribbles *Scur *Sek *Sekani *Sek-Duat XV *Sentinel *Sepulchure *Serenity *Serenity Okami *Sgt. Tack *ShadowDragon *Shadowind *Shaina *Sha'Rae *Sheppie *Shiatsu *Sielu *Simas Prime *Sir Annaid *Sir Ano *Sir Baumbard *Sir Casm *Sir Chandestroy *Sir Comvent *Sir Culate *Sir Deen *Sir Fanturf *Sir Gent *Sir Harry *Sir Hup *Sir Jer *Sir Junn *Sir Kull *Sir Kuss *Sir Lee *Sir Leon *Sir Loin *Sir Mise *Sir Norre *Sir Pent *Sir Pernatural *Sir Pluss *Sir Preem *Sir Prize *Sir Pryze *Sir Rated *Sir Reeyal *Sir Render *Sir Reptishus *Sir Richard *Sir Stephan *Sir Tain *Sir Tax *Sir Thomas *Sir Valance *Sir Vey *Sir Vivor *Siyan *Skullotaur *Skully the skele *Skunch Yaga *Skweel *SnakeEars *Sneegol *Snou *Snulk *Soaring Theemis *Sofist *Somean Lion *Soup *Sozo *Sparkleberry *Sphinxter *Spiderlord *Spinbad *Spirit *Spit *Spots *Springnael *Spruce *Squirrel *Srazhenie *Stable Master *Stan the ScanOrb *Steve *Stevy *Stewie Gryphon *Storm *Stribog *Student *Stumpy *Sturr *Surly *Sven *Svera *Sweeny *Symone *Sys-Zero T *T. Nuggent *Tabia *Taivas Hyle *Talok *Tam *Tani *Tanis *Tank *Tareza *Tari *Taros *Tauros *Tek'zen *Temblor *Teral *Terni *Terra *Terry *Thatch *The Baron *The Gate Keeper *The Irismancer *The Lady *The Nix *The Professor *The Sniffing Blade *Thelma *Thesis *Thom *Thorn *Thursday *Thyton *Tinker *Todd *Tog Emmesary *Togtog *Toil *Tomix *Trainer Eckhard *Traman *Traviata *Tree *Trey Surehunter *Trinki Bell *Triskylos *Trixi *Tropy *Trouble *True Mortal *Tsu *Tuesday *Twig *Twilly *Two Eyed Jack U *Ulero *Underbed *Unguard *Utu V *Vaal *Vae'Kan *Valencia *Vayle *Verata *Veyla *Viamat *Vic *Viceroy *Vickie *Vilmor *Violca *Virta Juonet *Vitra *Voidstar *Voodoo *Vorst *Vy W *Wairi *Wally *Wargoth *Warlic *Warrik *Wednesday *Wenlock *White *White Toggit *Willow Linken *Witz *Wolf *Wren X *X-303 *Xan *Xanta Claus *Xi An *XXL-304 Y *Yasami *Yashta *Yellow *Yeshim *Yix *Yolande *Yonathan *Yu Nohu *Yulgar Z *Z *Zabrina *Zadd *Zaffre *Zank *Zapp *ZardbiBubble *Zardlegs *Zeri *Zeuster *Zevox *Zhart *Zhoom *Zomato *Zon'lzz *Zookfoodle *Zorbak *Zula *Zule Category:DragonFable & Game Servers Category:NPCs